In the manufacture of U-bolts, springs and other related parts, it is common to cut a long steel rod or bar into shorter sections of predetermined length. For U-bolts, each rod section remains straight and each is threaded along the opposite end portions. To produce a U-bolt, each of the threaded straight rods are then successively inserted into a hydraulic or powered bending and forming machine that cold forms each rod around a U-shaped mandrel.
Before performing the bending operation, an operator must place the unbent rod in the bending machine and position it using a tape measure to position it so that the midpoint of the rod is aligned with the center of the mandrel.
Meanwhile, for the manufacture of leaf springs, a center bolt holds all the leaves together and the head of the bolt locates the spring on the axle. Positioning of center bolt hole at a midpoint of the flat bar is required. With the steel red hot, the eyes are formed by pulling the steel around a mandle. The prior scarfing operation allows for round eyes.
When rods of different lengths are being successively formed into U-bolts, it is necessary to readjust the adjustable stops for each rod that is different in length. This requires additional setup time for each group of rods being formed. Still more time is wasted in determining the longitudinal center of the rod, and then positioning it over the center of the mandrel. This manual process is also subject to human operator error due to fatigue.
Visual marking and forming machines used for the production of U-bolts is well known in the prior art. Disclosed are several forming machines that use a variety of longitudinal center marking methods. Examples of such prior art are shown in the patents that follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,805, granted Jun. 6, 1989, to J. C. Gray, discloses the production of threaded metal rods for making U-bolts, where straight cylindrical metal rods are threaded along opposite ends and the center portion is marked to form a visual indicator of the longitudinal center of the rod. The mark identifying the center of each rod extends circumferentially around the metal rod and is formed by a stripe of color contrasting ink directly to the rod provide a permanent mark that does not require rotating the rod to find the mark. The mid-point mark on each rod is aligned with the center plane mark on the machine and the rod is bent to form a precision U-bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,912, granted Apr. 7, 1987, to J. C. Gray, discloses the production of threaded metal rods for making U-bolts, where straight cylindrical metal rods are threaded along opposite ends and the center portion is marked to form a visual indicator of the longitudinal center of the rod. The mark identifying the center of each rod extends circumferentially around the metal rod and is formed by a stripe of color contrasting ink to provide a permanent mark that does not require rotating the rod to find the mark. The mid-point mark on each rod is aligned with the center plane mark on the machine and the rod is bent to form a precision U-bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,293, granted Feb. 25, 1986, to J. G. Wilson, et al., discloses a method for placing magnetic markers on collarless cased wellbores. A magnetic marker is used to locate wireline tools in wellbores using collarless housing. The magnetic marker is applied at selected positions on the casing before or after placing casing in a well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,711, issued to Raymond L. Valente on May 8, 1984, discloses and claims a novel improvement for a U-bolt bender.
Still another prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,293, issued to Wilson, et al., on Feb. 25, 1986, discloses the use of magnetic depth markers placed at regular vertical intervals for depth of wireline tools during a logging run.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention. Several teach of using visual stripes using tapes or labels to mark the center of the rod being formed.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel positioning means to locate the longitudinal center of a cylindrical steel rod prior to being cut to a desired predetermined length.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel magnetic marking means at the longitudinal center of a cylindrical steel rod prior to being cut to a desired predetermined length.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel positioning and longitudinal centering means for a magnetically marked cylindrical steel rod so that it can be formed into a precise U-bolt, having equal and symmetrical ends.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of marking a cylindrical steel rod, using a permanent non-visual marker, to provide a coded identification of the manufacturer in the event of a catastrophic failure of the entire assembly, such as in an aircraft failure.
A final object of the present invention is magnetically imprinting each bar for a leaf spring, at the midpoint or other location of a hole to be pierced.
These as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.